


SHOTS (A Michael Clifford/Reader First Meeting Imagine)

by aj90



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5secondsofsummer - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I think?, I'll add more tags later if I need to, Imagines, It's just supposed to be kind of awkward idk, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Walk Into A Bar, alcohol use, gender neutral reader, i don't know what to tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj90/pseuds/aj90
Summary: Inspired by the Cocktail Chats video.~~~~~~~~~He immediately scrunched up his face in disgust, bringing his hand up to his lips and grimacing. The spectacle brought a smile to your face; it made you remember your first shot of Jameson. Really heavy, strong stuff."Nasty, isn't it?"The guy sheepishly laughed, setting down his shot glass and pushing It away from him."'S what I-*cough*-what I get, I suppose."~~~~~~~~~





	SHOTS (A Michael Clifford/Reader First Meeting Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this post http://dontdoitluke.tumblr.com/post/174594287722  
> It just had me thinking that what if you met Michael at a bar and he tried to impress you by taking a strong shot but failed miserably??? I don't know I just really wanted to write this!  
> I don't write, like, at all, so I hope I did okay! Let me know what you guys think!

It was a bad habit for you, taking a few shots and downing a cocktail or two when work was particularly hard, but it was more or less something you had treated yourself to and you felt like you deserved to let loose more than ever after the day you'd had. 

Picking up your phone, you typed out a quick text to your best friend. "Work was fuckin hell an I need some dranks in my life, meet me at the warehouse?" 

You briskly walked the short couple of blocks to the small dive bar you knew and loved well. You had been visiting the bar at least once a week since you'd turned 21, and you'd gotten to know the owners and staff pretty well, as well as most of the other patrons, and when you walked through the heavy wooden doors, you were warmly greeted by a number of smiling, drunk faces. After quickly catching up with a few acquaintances, you made your way over to your favorite seat, directly in front of the TV hanging behind the bar. 

"Hey-o, Y/N, how's it hanging?" 

The old man behind the bar, named Bink, gave you a bright smile while he pulled out two shot glasses. He was the type of guy that looked like he would shoot you for dropping a pen on his lawn, but he was the sweetest man you'd ever met and always took the time to listen to your problems. 

"It's a tough day as always, dude. How's it hanging with you?" 

"Well, at my age it's always hanging, and usually more toward the right leg these days." 

You snorted loudly and placed your bag on the counter for Bink to hide behind the bar for you. After securing your bag, he reached for a bottle of Bacardi Superior, your favorite rum. 

"Let me get Sailor Jerry's this time." 

"Now I know you have better taste than that, kid. Shit tastes like air freshener mixed with mouthwash and french toast sticks." He loved to judge your choice of drinks, but it was all in good fun. He filled the two shot glasses with the rum and set them in front of you. 

"Maybe so, but it's strong. And I'd much rather have this bad taste in my mouth than the one the old bitches at work leave." 

"More entitled rich housewives shopping for ugly lingerie to impress their equally ugly husbands?" 

"You know it. It never ends." You threw back both shots one after the other, coughing harshly. You'd forgotten how bad this stuff tasted. Bink didn't, however. He had set a glass of Sprite in front of you while you were taking the shots. 

You chugged almost half of the sickly sweet chaser before taking a deep breath. 

"No pain, no gain, am I right?" 

"I don't know. You're the alcoholic, not me." 

"Yeah? How's the liver transplant holding up, old man?" 

"Respect your elders, kid." 

You both shared a deep-bellied laugh as he took the shot glasses away, starting to work on your favorite cocktail while you turned your attention to the TV. 

You were so enthralled by the fast food commercial that was playing that you didn't even notice someone sit down next to you. The only reason you turned yourself away from the mouthwatering visuals of tortilla chips diving into thick queso and guacamole was because you noticed Bink forgot to give you your cocktail before taking the customers order. You turned your head and were met with a pair of jade green eyes belonging to a tall, blonde fringed guy in a black shirt and a backwards black snapback. He nervously looked down and rubbed the dark scruff on his cheek. 

"S-shot of Jameson, please." 

Bink wordlessly poured the whisky for the man with one hand and used the other to place your drink in front of you, and the man stole a quick glance in your direction as he held his shot glass up, nodding once before tipping the amber liquid into his mouth. He immediately scrunched up his face in disgust, bringing his hand up to his lips and grimacing. The spectacle brought a smile to your face; it made you remember your first shot of Jameson. Really heavy, strong stuff. 

"Nasty, isn't it?" 

The guy sheepishly laughed, setting down his shot glass and pushing It away from him. 

"'S what I-*cough*-what I get, I suppose." 

You took a sip of your cocktail, sliding the rest of your Sprite over to the guy. He gratefully took it and cooled his burning throat with the ice cold soda. 

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." 

A few moments of awkward silence pass, and you turn your attention back to the TV. The commercial is gone now and it's been replaced with a rerun of some football game. 

"I didn't catch your name, by the way."

Turning away from the TV again, you turned your body to face his, smirking playfully.

"That's because I didn't throw it."

He laughed again and you couldn't help peeking at his full red lips as he stretched them in a smile, and this time, you decided to give him a full once over. He didn't look like he cared much for his appearance, but he didn't look like he threw on last weeks work clothes, either. His long messy blonde hair stuck out in different directions, but it sort of suited him in a weird way. Moving down, you noticed his many different bracelets and wristbands sitting above strong, callused hands. He really was kind of handsome. Looking back up, his eyes caught you again. He really, really was good looking.

You shrugged, deciding to introduce yourself. "Usually they call me Bitch. But it says Y/N on my birth certificate."

"Y/N," he played with the syllables on his tongue, like he was testing how it sounded coming from his lips. "I love that name."

Now it was your turn to blush. "Thanks, I guess. So what do they call you?"

"I'm Michael. Just Michael."

The alcohol must be already coursing through your veins, because you noticed yourself getting flustered every time he spoke. He had a deep, rumbling voice, and an Australian accent. Or was it New Zealand? It sounded like he'd been in America too long and lost a bit of his accent and it was too weak to tell.

He motioned to your drink. "That looks good. What is it?"

You took another sip before answering. "Something Bink made up for me, but I'm sure there's an actual recipe somewhere," and ignoring Bink's distant reply of "Nuh uh!", you tried to remember the ingredients.

"It's got coconut rum, blue curacao, vanilla vodka, lemonade, sprite, banana liqueur, uh...gin, I think...some other alcoholic stuff, pineapple juice, and a splash of grenadine. He calls it a Shark Bite."

Michael looked impressed. He licked his lips and tilted his head toward the glass.

"Can...can I try it?"

You nodded your head and passed the drink to Michael, who took a small sip. 

"Wow, that is...very sweet. And strong."

"Would you rather have another shot of Jameson?"

He shook his head and laughed. "I'm done being manly for the day. I'm sure I can impress you with other methods."

You widened your eyes in mock surprise. Of course you knew he was trying to impress you, but you didn't think he'd admit it.

"That what you were doing?"

"What? No, I-I mean, maybe? I...saw you take the two shots from across the room, and I wanted a chance to talk to you, so..."

"You tortured yourself so that you could talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Well...it payed off. You have my full attention."

Michael beamed and waved Bink over, ordering a Shark Bite for himself. You checked your phone while he was distracted and saw a missed call and a text from your friend.

"answer your phone bitch D: im sorry i cant go out tonight i have work in the morning and u know i have zero self control when alccy is involved. call me later love!"

Oh, that's right. You texted her before you got here. You'd forgotten about that. 

"don't worry about it my guy i'm chilling with bink tonight. get some rest. love ya!"

Smiling at Michael, you put your phone away. Your friend was missing out. And unlike her, you had the day off tomorrow, so you ordered 4 shots of Bacardi, and instructed Bink to keep them coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm so sorry if it sucks! I just wanted to write a short little awkward first meeting type blurb thing! And I'm not very good, I tried to make it as good as possible, so please let me know what you think.  
> Some fun facts! A lot of this was also inspired by my hometown! We have a crusty old dive bar that I like to go to called The Warehouse, and unlike most dive bars, they have a full bar and serve cocktails.  
> Bink was inspired by a tattoo artist and body piercing artist in my town, Bink Williams. He's an ex military nurse and he's everyones favorite grandpa.  
> The drink, Shark Bite, I found on pinterest. Sue me.  
> The Best Friend was inspired by my own best friend.  
> The job that the character has is similar to my own. They're a retail sales person in a boutique.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave me some comments!!! Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr @dontdoitluke!! I'd love to be more active on tumblr but it's not much fun when I only have 22 followers and my blog is 3 years old :( I'd love to talk to more 5sos fam!


End file.
